1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to an air conditioning module built in a room partition unit, and more particularly relates to an air conditioning module built in a modular partition panel for a personal working compartment, in which a heat exchanger, conduits for a heat transfer medium and a blower are incorporated into the partition panel.
2. Related Art
A conventional air conditioning system mainly includes several air vents located in the ceiling at different positions for spreading conditioned air to certain portions of a room or rooms. This kind of system has the following disadvantages:
a) Unnecessary power consumption is caused by the system because a temperature is preset to manage the operation purpose without considering the number of people in the room;
b) The efficiency of the refrigeration system is relative low since the supply air-flow rate is smaller and the temperature difference is larger at the exit, so that the temperature of the discharged and returned water is lower, or the evaporation temperature of the refrigerant is lower;
c) The load and power consumption of the system will increase because the radiation heat from the lighting devices,the ceiling and the walls is brought into the room.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an air conditioning module built in a room partition panel. The panel can be freely assembled, and meets the requirements of air-conditioning in a personal working compartment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an air conditioning module built in a room partition panel, which can base on the actual needs of an individual in a specific working compartment, and prevent from wasting electrical energy.
To achieve the aforesaid objects, an air conditioning module built in a room partition panel according to the present invention includes at least a heatexchanger and a slim blower incorporated into a vertically standing partition panel. The air conditioning module can be applied as an individual element, or combined with a plurality same type modules, Then the modules can match with the ducts of heat transfer mediums to form office partitions. Furthermore, it can assemble with office desks and chairs to become office furniture.
The partition panel with air conditioning module is thus applicable to construct a personal working compartment in a room. By using the heattransfer medium from a supply system through ducts to the air conditioning module, the partition panel can provide cool or warm air to the person who uses the working compartment.
An embodiment of the partition panel with air conditioning module according to the invention further includes the air filters, the activated charcoal and the ozone cleaning apparatus inside the partition panel for removing particles dust, and some harmful airborne materials, in order to achieve the air cleaning effect.
Further scope of applicability of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.